<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escapism by lilykumas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115857">Escapism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykumas/pseuds/lilykumas'>lilykumas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesomes, Vaginal, heheha this was self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykumas/pseuds/lilykumas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru often found escape from her home. Whether it was just to clear her head of anxieties or if it was because of another spat with her father, she could be found on walks often. Sometimes she texted her friends to join her and distract her from thoughts, others she could be seen alone. Often recognized due to her father’s status and publicity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escapism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally all self indulgent because theres no content for them!!! Thank you, this is my first time posting NSFW</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haru often found escape from her home. Whether it was just to clear her head of anxieties or if it was because of another spat with her father, she could be found on walks often. Sometimes she texted her friends to join her and distract her from thoughts, others she could be seen alone. Often recognized due to her father’s status and publicity. </p><p>	Due to recent news of her arranged marriage, she was often known to be around with her close-knit group of friends. There were rumors that she had been involved with one of the male friends, and therefore had to end the relationship.</p><p>	Gossip made Haru anxious. She knew better than to let it control her mind though. She was more confident than that. At least she was when Ren was by her side. He managed to find her just in time. And in turn she had met the rest of their friends. </p><p>	This evening, though, was no different. Haru quietly slipped from her home, phone clutched in her hand and scarf wrapped snug around her neck. Glancing at the screen, she took note of the address and began making her way to the location she had been texted. The city was much different at night. The bustle died down, leaving her feeling oddly at ease. Less people around meant she could remain unseen. So, she felt less cautious as she boarded the last train of the night. She hadn’t thought about getting home after her expedition. All that was occupying her mind was her destination. And the persons of interest. </p><p>	When Haru got to her stop, she stepped cautiously into the station and followed the directions her phone gave her until she reached a rather nice looking hotel. She hadn’t the slightest clue why her friends had called her here, but this wasn’t out of the ordinary. There were times where they would go to extremes on particularly bad days. But something fluttered in her stomach as she entered the lobby, checking her phone with the signal of a vibration.</p><p>[From: Akechi Goro] 6th floor. Ren and I are here. Room 621. ❤️</p><p>	Haru raised her eyebrows as she stared at the text. The heart emoji gave away the intentions of her friends, though Goro had a habit of teasing and coming off as a flirt. This wasn’t the first time they had met like this. She wasn’t sure why the two of them were choosing to be so indirect. Still, she made her way to the room, the fluttering feeling in her stomach only growing warmer. This is what she would miss, though it was selfish.</p><p>	When she lightly rapped on the door, it opened almost instantaneously. Once the door was shut behind her, she barely had a chance to shed her coat before she was met with a pair of lips on her own. While one of the boys occupied her, the other helped her rid herself of her coat before wrapping his arms around her waist and feathering a trail of light kisses along her neck. This combination caused Haru to gasp between Ren’s kisses, knees quickly becoming weak.</p><p>	“We’re glad you could make it out, Princess.” Goro’s voice was a whisper in her ear.</p><p>	“Yes well,” Haru gasped again when Goro softly bit the nape of her neck, “I wanted to be away from home anyways. Things were t-ah-tense there tonight.” </p><p>	“Well then we should fix that, shouldn’t we?” Goro’s question was punctuated with a hum of agreement on Ren’s end. </p><p>	This made Haru tremble in excitement. In all honesty, the last encounter she’d had like this with the two of them left her starstruck for days after. She had never felt so loved and taken care of. </p><p>	“Lead the way.” Haru’s voice barely escaped her throat. </p><p>	The hotel was roomy. Nice, for sure. Only one bed-- That’s all the three of them needed. A small kitchenette to be able to cook if needed. She reached the bed easily, careful to measure the moods of her two lovers. </p><p>	As she took a seat, the kisses along her body continued as clothes were shed from all three parties. However, focus remained on her for the time being. Breaths grew heavier as Haru was slowly guided to lie on her back, Ren’s gentle hand pushing her back softly. When her head hit the pillows, Haru was met with yet another soft kiss to her lips, “Relax. You seem so high-strung all of the time, Haru.” Goro’s voice was comforting. She found herself staring up at him, wide eyes staring into his own maroon gaze. </p><p>	She then let out a sigh as she felt Ren’s hand on her hip, gripping her thigh lightly as he pressed a light kiss on the soft skin. Meanwhile, Goro’s own hand ran along Haru’s side before kneading one of her breasts softly. He pinched her nipple lightly, drawing another sweet moan from her lips. Goro simply smiled and repeated the action.</p><p>In situations like this, the power balance among the three was obviously equal. Haru knew any moment she could take better control of the situation-- but this was a way of her displaying trust. And so, while Goro occupied himself with lovingly leaving kisses along Haru’s body-- on her lips, her collarbones, her neck, her breasts, letting his teeth just so softly graze over her nipples-- Ren found himself at her lower half. Stormy eyes focused on watching the other two before pressing a kiss between Haru’s legs. He then smiled to himself as he watched her eyes screw shut in reaction.</p><p>“So sensitive tonight, aren’t we?” Ren’s voice was quiet to match the other two’s, but tempting. It was no different than any other night, but he’d still entertain the role. </p><p>Haru just huffed in response and bit her bottom lip as he quietly slipped a finger inside of her, and then another. That was one of Ren’s favorite sights: watching as his partner tensed and immediately relaxed when some kind of stimulation was given. The simple sight of his own two lovers with one another made the warm feeling in his stomach grow. Not only was he filled with lust for the two of them, but there was genuine love there. Making them happy made him happy. </p><p>So, he returned to his job.</p><p>Ren carefully hitched his fingers before slowly sliding them out, gauging Haru’s reaction closely, “She seems to like that.” </p><p>Goro’s voice broke him from his trance, “Keep going.” </p><p>And he did, just picking up the pace as his tongue worked at Haru’s clit. Her soft goans of approval like a symphony to his ears.</p><p>Ren continued watching his partners as Goro returned to his previous task, this time leaving small marks in his wake. The two of them enjoyed seeing tension and anxiety leave Haru’s body and leaving her as putty in their hands. Goro knew in the morning they’d have to find some way to hide any evidence of tonight’s endeavors, but at this moment nothing mattered more than what was currently happening. </p><p>“A-Akechi-” Haru managed to stutter, causing Goro to look her way.</p><p>“Hm?” Goro hummed, a loving tone as he kissed along her jawline.</p><p>“Please… Please kiss me.” Haru gasped between her words as she reached down to take a handful of Ren’s hair, soliciting another hum from his lips.</p><p>“Oh, Princess,” Goro kissed her once, “I’ll kiss you all you want. Do you feel nice?” His soft hand carefully brushed a stray curl from her face.</p><p>Haru could only nod quickly, eyes drawing shut again as she arched her back slightly, “Please, I’m so close,” She was barely able to pant her words as Goro’s lips met her own. </p><p>Haru’s other hand reached up and pulled lightly on the soft brunette locks as she couldn’t help but pant the words into his mouth, “I’m coming! Don’t stop-” And once again her lips were caught, parting with the simple sweep of his tongue. </p><p>Ren did as he was told and did anything but stop. With the arch of Haru’s back and the soft bucking of her hips, he knew he’d done a good job for her. But he also knew this was just the beginning of the night’s endeavors. He glanced at the clock as he wiped his mouth. 11:30.</p><p>“Was that good?” His voice was soft as he crawled forward, pressing a kiss to Haru’s temple.</p><p>Haru, however, could only find the willpower to nod, mouth agape as her chest rose and fell with each panting breath. Ren leaned down to kiss her, and Haru returned the gesture eagerly. Tasting herself on either of her lover’s lips was always such an erotic, taboo feeling for her. She enjoyed it.</p><p>“You definitely did a good job on her, as always.” Goro’s soft voice broke the two apart before the other two shifted their focus onto him.</p><p>“Your turn.” And without a beat between Ren leaned over Haru and pressed his mouth to Goro’s, a soft gasp heard leaving his mouth.</p><p>Haru carefully slid from her spot between the two, carefully and quietly, before she slid behind Goro. Just as he did her, she began feathering kisses along his shoulders, his back, his jaw. After a moment though, she found her hands wandering to his lower half, fingers ever so softly teasing as Ren followed suit.</p><p>The pair’s light touches encouraged Goro’s breath to become heavier. Haru even made it a point, made obvious by her giggle, to graze her fingertip along the small wet spot on his underwear; drawing a shiver and Goro’s breath to hitch before he hissed out a single “Fuck.”</p><p>“There we go,” Ren’s voice was low as he spoke softly into his ear, a satisfactory smile on his face, “do you want more?”</p><p>Goro’s voice turned to a whine as he nodded, “Please.”</p><p>Haru glanced in Ren’s direction as she slipped her thumbs under Goro’s waistband, signaling him to lift his hips so she could rid him of the last of his clothing. Within moments he was laid bare in front of his partners, head comfortably nestled on top of the fluffed hotel pillows. He carefully watched as the two of them softly licked and kissed down his stomach, his hips, and finally Ren boldly kissed the tip of his dick. The reaction on Goro’s end was instantaneous as he tensed, another curse leaving his lips. Opening one eye, he watched as Haru followed suit. The two taking turns with their tongues along his length. </p><p>After a moment Ren pushed to spread Goro’s thighs farther apart, his tongue carefully gliding over his asshole. This, once again, drew a soft groan from Goro. </p><p>Haru found herself watching intently as she carefully and lovingly continued sucking and kissing along Goro’s dick. </p><p>This was his time to be spoiled. She loved spoiling others.</p><p>Quietly, Ren slipped away for a moment. Haru glanced over to find him rummaging through a bag. Once realizing what was being retrieved, she smiled to herself before readjusting herself to kiss Goro softly again.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay?” Her voice was sweet, “I love to see you so happy.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Goro breathed out in response, a hand loosely tangling itself in her curls.</p><p>In an instant Ren returned, a small bottle in his hand, “Goro?”</p><p>Goro hummed in response.</p><p>“Do you feel ready enough?”</p><p>Haru smiled down at him before placing another kiss on his lips, “Ready is an understatement,” He replied.</p><p>Ren just smiled and nodded as he popped the bottle open, squeezing a reasonable amount of lube onto his hand. After tossing the bottle to the side, Ren used his other hand to carefully rub the lubricant around Goro’s ass, carefully and slowly slipping a finger inside, before pulling it out— such a tease.</p><p>The rest of the lube, however, Ren took care to rub along the length of his own dick, his two partners watching him intently. Haru licked her lips softly as she watched, the warm feeling in her stomach pooling once again.</p><p>Ren then carefully crawled back onto the bed, carefully positioning himself at Goro’s entrance, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Even just the soft tease of Ren’s dick against his ass was enough to leave chills down Goro’s spine, “Please, Ren.” </p><p>And with those words Ren slowly and carefully thrust forward, easily slipping inside as Goro whined wantonly. He then stayed still, letting Goro adjust to the feeling. Nodding his head to Haru, she smiled shyly as she climbed back on top of Goro, her knees resting on either of his sides.</p><p>Goro watched intently as she carefully positioned herself and lowered herself onto him with a heavy sigh. </p><p>The stimulation was almost too much, but he was determined to keep cool.</p><p>After another moment, Ren slowly began a rhythm, each thrust eliciting noises from both of his partners. Haru shifted her weight to her hands, resting on either side of Goro’s head, before she began rocking back onto his dick; watching as his eyes clenched shut and his breath picked up.</p><p>This pace continued, and the pleasured moans of each of them seemed to echo off of the walls of the small room. But they didn’t care.</p><p>Haru was the first to come, her cries growing louder with each thrust inside of her. In the midst of her orgasm she caught Goro’s lips with her own again, her hands tangling themselves in his hair as she pulled desperately. </p><p>Ren then came next, announcing softly as he lightly fell into Haru, breath hot on her neck as he kissed along it lightly.</p><p>And of course, Goro came instantly afterwards. The feeling of being filled and the tightness he felt around him too overwhelming, “Haru… Ren..! I-“ </p><p>And he was being kissed again. Haru happily continued rocking herself back onto him, happily being filled by her sweet lover. </p><p>“Oh, so sweet,” Haru panted out as she leaned forward, resting her head into the nape of his neck.</p><p>After Goro’s breathing calmed Ren carefully pulled himself away and joined the other two, kissing them softly, “I think that went well.”</p><p>The two nodded in response as Haru carefully removed herself. </p><p>The three cleaned themselves up soon after, thanking the Gods for the roomy hotel bathroom. Afterwards, the three of them were able to drift off, a soft murmur of the TV in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! as always I appreciate kudos and comments :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>